


Christmas’ Frustrations

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, SGA Secret Santa Fic Exchange, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: Ronon and Evan bond over some of their Christmas’ time frustrations.
Relationships: Ronon Dex & Evan Lorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: SGA Secret Santa 2020





	Christmas’ Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/gifts).



**Christmas’ Frustrations**

* * *

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Christmas’ Frustrations

 **Author:** Secret Santa

 **Recipient:** RayByAnotherName (AO3)

 **Summary:** Ronon and Evan bond over some of their Christmas’ time frustrations.

 **Genre:** friendship, romance, holiday fic, SGA Secret Santa

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, post season 5

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (season 1 to 5)

 **Pairing:** Ronon Dex & Evan Lorne (friendship), team friendship, the Atlantis expedion is one big happy family.

 **Rating:** G

 **Warnings:** No warning needed.

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

**Acknowledgements:**

**Comments:** This story was written for 2020 SGA Secret Santa Exchange in LJ for RayByAnotherName. I’ve done my best to give you something you like, and I sincerely hope you do enjoy it.

 **Prompt:** Inter-team bonding! Ronan and Evan chatting about/complaing about something together. The scenario or situation is up to you! Bonus points for involving some sort of winter holiday from Sateda.

This story is not fully beta-read yet so I’m assuming every mistake as my own. I hope there are only a few… and I hope that you like your gift. Happy holidays!!

* * *

Atlantis had been getting ready for the Nondenominational Winter Holiday for weeks. Everyone running around hanging long strigs of colourful tinsel, colorful balls and ornaments. By now there was tinsel around every handrail on the stairs, around the rails of every single balconie in the city, all over the plants… There were big trees decorated with this tinsel, colorful balls, ornaments and colored blinking lights in the common areas. Even the mess hall was decorated to the point of ridicule… and there were some fake plants the Earthlings put over the doors and magically made people kiss…

You name it! These crazy colored decorations were all over the place!

Ronon was quite frankly, ready to burn every single piece of it!

To make matters worse, the Atlantis’ citizens were all inbued with some kind of merry spirit that forced them to be happy and cheery all the time. They walked around smiling, singing and wishing everyone a “happy holiday!”.

The Satedan couldn’t understand all this weird happiness. They were in the middle of a war against the Wraith and the Wraith weren’t going to take a break for the Earthlings’ celebration.

It was so frustrating!

* * *

“No, Mckay, you can’t play with the weird alien thingy that’s probably going to explode today!”

Evan tried realy hard not to yell at the scientist who had been an hour following him around the entire city begging to be allowed to test a new Ancient device he had found.

How could Sheppard do this every single day of every single week of every single year?

And it wasn’t only Mckay, no, no, it was every single scientist in the city… they all found something fascinating that absolutely needed to be tested immediately. Some expert in Ancient tech wanted to explore some unchecked area of the city because he was convinced that there were hiden labs, Doc Z wanted to test some gizmo that looked like a tiny mirror, McKay some weird box that to Evan looked like a bomb, Carson had found some frozen samples he wanted to test…

The None-denominational Winter Holiday party was tomorrow and none other than General O’Neill and SG1 were coming to celebrate. The last thing Evan needed was for something to blow up and destroy the city the one time in forever that Sheppard had taken a vacation.

The colonel was going to be out of the city for one week and it was Christmas time so Evan thought things would be calm. He thought that it would be an easy week to be in charge… Man! Was he wrong!!

He had spend the entire week putting fires out and dealing with demanding scientists who had a death wish or too much curiosity for their own good. He was starting to think that both were the same thing.

He was about ready to kill every single one of them and be done with it!

* * *

Ronon entered the mess hall with an angry gait and a frown at the end of the day. He wanted a beer after another to drown his frustations.

* * *

Evan got to the mess hall wishing for a beer and some cake. A beer will relax him a bit and something sweet will temper his anger. That should be enough to let him sleep the night and rest. He needed to be fresh tomorrow.

* * *

“Hey! Ronon, how are you?”

The Satedan grunted. “I hate all this,” he said pointing at the Christmas’ decorations.

“Oh, yeah, it’s everywhere!” Evan agreed with Ronon. He thought theis year the decorations were excesive. He understood the troops were happy that SG1 and General O’Neill were coming but they had gone too far for Evan’s liking. “Everyone is merry! It’s very annoying.”

“Yes. Why are they happy? The Wraith are still out there?”

“Forget the Wraith! Every single scientist in this city wants to blow it up!”

Ronon laughed. “Mckay has been giving you trouble with that Ancient bomb?”

“Yes! Why are we the only ones who see that it’s a bomb? I mean… it looks like a bomb, it even has a red button… it has to be a bomb!”

Ronon nodded in agreement and took one long sip from his third beer.

“I will tell him to back off if you stop people from wishing me a merry holiday,” Ronon offered.

“Deal! You take Mckay off my back and I’ll be able to deal with all the other scientists… I should probably be able to keep all them alive 2 more days.”

“Urgh?” Ronon asked. Why only two days?

“Sheppard comes back from vacation in 2 days, 3 hours and… five minutes,” Evan answered checking his watch. “After that, they will not be my problem until the colonel goes on vacations again.”

“So never,” Ronon grunted.

“I hope so!” Evan laughed softly. “How does he do it?”

“I have no idea. I would have shot them and be done with it!”

“I was contemplating that option myself. It seems faster, you know… I mean they are going to get themselves killed with one of those Ancient’s gizmos sooner or later… I’m just expediting it.”

Ronon laughed loudly. He liked Evan, he had a great sense of humor, even if most people didn’t know it.

“I think O’Neill would understand if you shot some of them. He’s a nice man.”

“Maybe,” Evan answered with a laugh. O’Neill and Evan both liked cakes and were annoyed by annoying scientists… and rumor said he hated McKay. Could he get away with stunning some of them with a zat or a wraith stunner?

“I guess I could knock them out with a Wraith stunner and he would understand.”

“He would,” the Satedan agreed and both men laughed together.

Evan finished his cake and drank the last of his beer. “That’s what? Your fourth?”

Ronon nodded.

“How about you finish it and go home? I’m sure Amelia would like to spend some time with you.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

The pair stood up to leave the mess together.

They were by the door, ready to leave, when Amelia entered the room looking for Ronon. Seeing her gave Evan an idea that would cheer his friend.

He grabed the mistelone from the door and gave it to Amelia. “Show him that Christmas can be fun. He needs some cheering up.”

Amelia laughed and took the fake plant from the major’s hand. “C’mon, big guy, I’ll show you why we like this plant so much.”

Ronon followed her without complaining.

“I’ll talk to McKay,” he promised.

“I’ll get people to stop annoying you,” the soldier answered.

It was a strange friendship, Evan could admit to that, but he did love the big guy. He was a friendly ear when he needed one and he could be the same for the Satedan.

Evan went to his room to sleep happy and relaxed thanks to the Satedan and he hoped he had helped him relax too… or at least, he had given Amelia an idea to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like your gift!
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone! And a BIG thanks to everyone that worked to make this exchage happen again. <3


End file.
